Twins
by Aleekiins
Summary: Arthur and Sey are bestfriends, But why can't they be twins?  AU; No pairing.


The sun was setting on the playground. Everyone had left the park, everyone that is, except for two small children who were sitting under the shade of a large oak tree, far off in the corner. One boy with blond hair, casting an orange glow in the setting rays of the sun, and one girl, who's black hair was pulled into two ponytails with red bows.

Her skin was dark, his was light.

They were two opposites, who didn't mind in the least.

He hardly had a family to go to, and she stayed because he was always by himself. She figured he was lonely.

"Let's be best friends!" The girl announced, suddenly standing up and sticking an arm out in excitement.

The boy stared at her, placing his hands on the ground to help balance himself as he stood. He thought about this for a moment. Seeming to concentrate on the horizon as he did so.

"Even better," He started, sounding as wise as he could with his young age. "Let's be twins."

The girl blinked her large brown eyes, looking over at him and taking in his appearance.

"But… we're different!" she exclaimed, sounding rather mystified by this proposal.

"We are?" He turned to face her, tilting his head.

"Yes! Look, you've got blond hair. I have brown. You have green eyes, and I have brown. You have-" she paused to giggle, and the boy frowned, knowing what would come next. "You have, well there's no way around this but you have very humongous eyebrows! I don't."

The boy couldn't help the pout that formed on his lips. "They are not /that/ large!" He protested, about to say more when the girl cut him off.

"Twins look the same, we can't be twins because we don't look the same."

She plopped herself back down, content to end the argument there.

"Twins don't /have/ to look the same. I.. I've seen many twins who look completely different!" He stomped his foot, he was going to have his way gosh darn it!

The girl ducked her head slightly, bringing her knees up to her chest, her blue dress swaying as she did so.

"But I have dark skin. You're as white as can be. We can't be twins."

The boy pondered this for a moment, Finger tapping at his chin, (large) eyebrows furrowed together.

"But," He started, looking puzzled. He knelt in front of the girl, who was looking so brokenly defeated at the moment. He realized then, that she did want to be twins.

"You have two eyes, and you have a nose, and a mouth, and two ears."

The girl looked up, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"You have two arms, and two hands, and ten fingers..." he brought his hand to hers, lacing their fingers together.

"You have a tummy, and two legs and two feet and ten toes." He nodded, confirming what he just said.

"I have all those things too, so we can be twins."

The girl stared at him, shocked. He didn't seem to get the point she had made earlier, or maybe he just hadn't heard her…

"Arthur." She stated, looking at him firmly and bringing their hands up. She unlaced her fingers from his and placed their palms together. "Look, what's the difference?" She studied their hands, then looked up to the boys face, who seemed shocked by the sudden firmness of her voice.

"Well, your hand's a bit bigger, b-but that's just because I'm short and haven't reached my growth spurt yet!" He looked at her, as if threatening that she had better not make fun of his height, or his inability to be bigger, even if he was 3 days older than her.

The girl blinked at him, then again and then startled to giggle, lacing their fingers together once more and pulling so that the boy was sitting beside her against the old tree trunk. She leaned her head so it was on the others shoulder, and curled her legs so they were resting against the top of his knees.

"Really! Don't laugh because one day I /will/ be bigger than you, and then you'll see!" He let out a puff of air, snuggling into her.

"Mhmm~" She couldn't help but smile.

They sat in silence for a while, watching as the sun set behind the horizon and went to light up another part of the world. Then the girl stood, stretched and told the boy it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes and made plans for the next day, the girl took a few steps forward and then stopped.

"Arthur."

"Yes Sey?"

"…. I guess we can be twins after all."

"I told you so."

* * *

><p><strong>A:N** I hope you enjoyed this ! It's really short ;; Hehe, please review !


End file.
